


Mommy and daddy loves me! 2

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Behold the second part of my perverted mind. You could read the first part by the same title of you want context....Can skip if you want....Do whatever lol...





	Mommy and daddy loves me! 2

Taehyung woke up to his handsome alpha husband quietly touching his cunt.. 

 

“Ahh…. Namjoon!”

“Yes!”

“More!”

“If you are quiet… don't want to wake kookie up..”

Kookie was still latched onto him. The omega smiled affectionately as he ran his fingers through his baby's hair .

“Ahhh…Joonie I don't want to keep quiet… let's do it afterwards alright…” Taehyung whispered to his husband. He was sandwiched between the two people who he loved the most. But he had to choose and ofcourse he chose his baby…

“Alright….but you owe me one..” Namjoon said with a smirk.. that was his plan from the beginning. He knew his wife would never choose his over their baby.

 

“Hmm…. Do you have work today? I was thinking..”

 

“I do.. and you were thinking about pampering kookie right?”

 

Taehyung loved his husband for that reason. He always knew what he wanted or needed.

 

“Yes!”

 

“We don't have much work today… so pamper him all you want.. I am going now…”

 

With a kiss he left his wife and 19 years old baby together on the bed. 

 

“Joonie?”

He turned back to see his wife coming forward tugging his silk kimono robe.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let's talk outside.”

 

They were earshot away from their baby in the leaving room.

 

“I have two concerns. Can I share?”

 

“Of course baby!”

 

Namjoon called Taehyung baby too… it was confusing initially but they figured it out.

 

“First it's about you.. you know that I am not the jealous kind and I know you love me… and last night wasn't upto your standards Joonie..”

 

“You don't need to care about that .Last night was important for our family.”

 

“But you are important too Joonie.. I want to call Seokjin..”

 

Namjoon frowned hearing that name.. Seokjin was a beautiful Omega sex worker at one of Namjoons club. He initially found him very attractive but never once initiated anything due to his dedication to his Omega. Taehyung however got the air of it and invited Seokjin home so that his husband could have his way with him. With his consent ofcourse. Namjoon was reluctant but Taehyung coaxed him into it. But it was an pleasant arrangement.

 

Taehyung could pay more attention to his baby that way and Namjoon was also satiated with all the kinks that he never even mentioned to Taehyung. He didn't love Seokjin. He just had an arrangement.

 

“But baby!”

 

“No buts! I am calling him… and also I'll call Hoseok to clean up the guest house.. you can be there and have your full..”

 

“You are so wonderful… I must have done something great in my last lifetime.” Namjoon went and hugged his husband.

 

Taehyung patted his back. 

 

“And your second concern darling?”

 

“It's kookie..”

 

“....”

 

“Joonie he is 19 years old.. he have never even knotted once… I am concerned… He doesn't find any other omegas attractive..”

 

“Yeah! I met you right after I presented… and I was 15 when I knotted you first amd 16 when we had his correct?”

 

“Yes Joonie… don't you find it strange…? He never even mentioned it..”

 

“Do you want to talk to him about it…. You are the best shot we have but after last night…”

 

“I am thinking of the same… I read it before but do you think…?”

 

“I am almost sure… he wants you …”

 

Taehyung lowered his head . Was his husband going to hate his son after this

 

“Baby! Look at me… if that what he wants don't you think we should give it to him?”

 

“But Joonie?” Namjoon was a possessive Bastard it was no secret.

 

“Tae.. isn't kookie the best thing happened to us ever…”

 

“....”

 

“I have no qualms sharing you with him . I already do that… and you made me so happy… you accepted me and Seokjin...so I think I'll be fine with that..”

 

“Joonie I was thinking maybe we should provide him with another omega first but if then he insists….”

 

“I'll leave that decision to you dear.. whatever you think will be the best for him.. do that… and I am late for work…. See you after a week then baby!” He kissed his wife goodbye.

 

Taehyung went back to the bed. Jungkook was still naked and sprawled out on the bed. 

 

“Baby! Wake up!  It's morning already!”

 

Jungkook begrudgingly opened his eyes. 

 

“Mommy… I love you..”

 

“I love you too baby.. come now have a bath..”

 

“Too tired…”

 

“I am here baby...to help… now come .”

 

They both went to the shower. Taehyung lathered up Jungkook with soap and scrubbed with a loofah.

 

“Mommy!!  Ahh! Still sensitive..”

“Sorry baby!” 

 

Jungkook was still sensitive from last night. Which wasn't normally the case however last night was maybe bit harsh for him.

He proceeded to massaged his scalp with shampoo. 

 

They ate a heavy breakfast as they didn't had dinner last night. While Taehyung asked the handmaids to clean off Jungkook's sheets and room. 

 

“yoongi!! I'll be staying at kookie's part of the house for few days and Namjoon would be in the guest house.. please make sure that our meals get delivered to the living rooms.”

 

“Of course sir… anything more..”

 

“Don't disturb unless it's urgent.. I think that's understandable…”

 

“Yes sir…”

 

Min Yoongi was the butler. He spoke bare minimum and ran the household smoothly.

 

“Where is daddy? I was supposed to go with him”

 

“Baby! You are off work for few days..so that we can enjoy some time together.. I missed you so much..”

 

“Really mommy… kookie is so happy.” he jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

 

To the people working in the mansion Jungkook seemed like a little puppy following his mommy. But when it came to his work he was unstoppable. His aura changes completely and those who managed to see his both sides didn't survive except for Namjoon.

Namjoon even thinks that Jungkook's love for his mother was the only thing stopping him from murdering his father and taking over the Mafia. He knew that his mother loved his father so he let him be.. afterall he knows that he is the first.

  
  


“Ahh?! I love the smell of freshly done laundry..”

 

“More than mommy?”

 

“No… never… I love mommy best..”

 

They were still hugging lying on the bed. With Jungkook nuzzling his head into his mommy's soft breasts.

 

“Will you answer mommy truthfully ?”

 

“Ofcourse mommy”

 

“Baby! Look at me…” Jungkook looked up to Taehyung with his wife Bambi eyes.

 

“Baby… don't you wanna knot someone?”

 

“No!” He answered stubbornly.

 

“No?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Why not baby…? Don't you want to be a father? Have a wife.. love an Omega…”

 

“Mommy is the best Omega..  I love mommy.. isn't that enough?”

 

“But baby…”

 

“I know I can't knot mommy.. and I am fine with it… don't want another omega mommy… you are enough.   I love you and only you. . only omega in my life….”

 

Taehyung smiled at his baby. 

 

“Alright baby? But would you knot mommy if you could?”

 

Jungkook gaped at his mommy. Was that a test too.

 

“Mommy … I am really sorry about last night's behaviour… never again..”

 

“And I already forgave you… and I am not talking about that...and we ll never talk about that… you learnt your lesson and thats enough… now will you answer me..?”

 

Jungkook smiled shyly “mommy if I could I would give you everything in the world.. even the moon too… you deserve everything mommy.. I want to and I'll give you everything you want or need just like daddy.”

 

Taehyung cooed at his baby.. it wasn't everyday that Jungkook was so vocal. 

 

“Okay baby.. thank you for telling the truth.. we'll discuss more about it later.”

 

“Mommy!”

 

“Yes baby!”

 

“I am hungry”

 

“Ahh! Come then baby!”

 

Taehyung immediately opened up his robe .. he didn't bother with a bralette today since he knew he'll spend the day with his baby and his baby was insatiable.

 

“Mommy!”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I am hard too mommy.. I am always hard these days. I am so sorry…”

 

“Don't be sorry baby! You are an young alpha and you have needs . Maybe if you knotted.. things will be different but ….”

 

“I am so sorry mommy .. I am a disappointment.” Jungkook was sobbing.

 

“No no no…. Baby don't cry… come let me help you… we only told you to ask permission.. we won't deny you anything…”

 

“But mommy this is not good enough..”

 

“....”

 

“Your hands are good mommy but I want you to feel good too.. I think I'll feel better if I see you feeling good …. I only realised it last night ….” Jungkook shuttered the last few words out of fear and shame.

 

“Oh! It's good that you realised that baby… but I had something else in my mind…”

 

“What..? Mommy can I can I?” He said rubbing his dick on Taehyung's soft thighs just like last night..

 

“You can but listen to me as well!”

 

“Ooohhh….ooohkkkaay….” Jungkook held Taehyung's arms while rubbing and humping shamelessly … it was a different sensation altogether.. without his daddy.. mommy was all his..

 

“I was thinking of bringing a new young omega to our  house for you… he ll spent a few days with you.. and if you still don't like him and want to be with mommy then….”

 

“Ahhh ...ahhh….ahhh…. mommy!!!!” Jungkook shrieked coming all over. Only hearing the words being with mommy was enough to topple him over the edge.. he latched his mouth back to his mommy and sucked furiously without saying anything.

 

Taehyung knew his son well. It was a sign.. but he had to try…

 

“Baby!! I am here with you.  Slow down …. You'll choke otherwise..” 

 

Park Jimin was sitting in the huge drawing room sofa. Everything screams money. He was recently saved from a whore house by a bangtang gangs underling. There he learnt that though they were Mafia dealing with all kinds of shady business but they weren't into human trafficking. Even the sex workers working under them were on their own wish and had the right to refuse anyone including their Boss Kim Namjoon. He was waiting tables when the Kim couple arrived and asked him if he would be interested to meet their son the next in line to throne. Jimin assumed it was some sick joke but a sex worker who he had befriended in these last months assured him that they weren't. He even told him about his arrangement with them. So Jimin after pondering a bit said yes and was here today to meet Jeon Jungkook. He was named after Namjoons omega grandfather.

 

“You are here… you look pretty. … I hope Kookie will like you..

Come out baby…”

 

Taehyung said with a smile. And Jimin saw a timid looking boy appearing. This was next in line to Kim Namjoon.. really? Was he even a alpha..

 

“Nice to meet you all” jimin said in a polite tone

 

“Baby ! This is Jimin… he is pretty isn't he? I hope no I know you will treat him well.”

 

Jungkook just nodded and rubbed his head on his mommy's arms.

 

“Now baby! Your father is waiting for me outside.. take Jimin to your room alright? And bye baby…. Take care..” Taehyung patted his baby.

 

“You take care as well..” Jungkook said pressing a long lingering kiss on his mommy's cheeks. Jimin was slightly taken aback by it. But since it was a good proposition he decided to ignore it.

 

Taehyung left. 

 

“Come with me!” Jimin snapped out in the harsh tone. Was this the same person.? He just followed him.

 

They went to a section of the mansion. He was shocked to see Jungkook's room. It was all pastel colours with all kinds of toys for babies.

 

“Sit!”

Jimin followed every instructions as he was told to do.

 

“So? Did mommy chose you.?”

 

“Ye--ess!”

 

“Park Jimin...Jimin…” Jungkook walked back and forth the room like a caged animal.

“You are the reason mommy left me all alone.. I make sure you pay for it.”

 

“Wha--aat? I am sorry Jungkook..I don't understand…” Jimin shuttered.. Jungkook went forward and held his chin harshly “it's master for you bitch?!?”

 

“Yes! Master!”

Jungkook released him.

 

Jimin was taken aback.. so this was the real Jeon Jungkook. But what was that in the drawing room.

 

“Bitch! Now will you do as I say or….”

 

“I'll do it master…” Jimin had well enough experience in this field to know what happens if you defy them.

 

“Good! You are a really good bitch aren't you.. always wanting to be filled and knotted..”

 

Jimin was in tears. It was nothing like Seokjin had described. But he said yes didn't he so now he had to endure it.

 

“Now listen.. I have a few rules. Are you listening?”

 

“Yes master.”

 

“Hmm.. good.. first I like my omegas with breast milk and I think you are dry aren't you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I'll give you some drugs.. that'll do it…. Next is don't make eye contact with me .. I'll take you from back but if that's not possible you'll not look at me..”

 

“Yes master.”

 

“Third you aren't allowed to cum. You cuny can come but not your penis..you can relieve yourself whenever I sleep and fourth you'll take whatever I give you without any questions.. saying no is forbidden…”

 

Jimin let out a harsh laugh. This wasn't happening.. he just escaped a dungeon only to get here and the irony is he said yes himself this time for his greed.

 

“So are you up?”

 

Jimin didn't see any other choice..

 

“Yes master!”

 

“Okay… eat these then…” he handed him four pills and a glass of water..

 

“Two will develop your breast and other will arouse you… now go and find min Yoongi.. he knows the drill.”

  
  


Jimin met a very persistent Yoongi and was made to eat till his brim. Then he slept the day off due to the effects of the pills. When he woke up to the knock to his door. He felt his slick gushing out .. his breasts were also swollen and tender..

  
  


“Are you enjoying with daddy?”

 

“I am too… he is nice mommy..”

 

“Say it once again mommy..”

 

“Ahh… I love you too… mommy…. So much” Jungkook disconnected the phone and increased his speed..

 

“Ahh! Mommy! Say I am a good boy… ahhh….ahhh…. So good mommy… so good” he came buckling his hips up in the air. Jimin stood frozen at the sight..

 

“Don't just stay there.. get naked and come here..”

 

Jimin was instructed just to wear a robe by a handmaid. So he quickly discarded it and joined the bed.

 

“Show me your breast...ahh…!! Good… is it leaking?” Jungkook pressed down on the nipples and Jimin bit his lower lips to subdue the pain.

 

“Oh! It is!” A evil smirk appeared and he was pulled forward and a mouth latched onto him. Jimin never lactated before… but it didn't feel too good .. maybe because of drugs or the way his master was nibbling on…

 

“Good! You could be a good pet…” 

“Now turn around and show me your other end.” 

“Hmm…… ahh…. Slick…” he inserted two fingers directly without any warning and Jimin yelped in the sudden intrusion. 

“Turn back….. taste this..” what was wrong with him? How could Jimin do that… but he complied.

“Is it good?”

“.....”

“Not good enough then.. how could it be.. dirty slut fucked by many… not even a virgin…. Don't worry.. I'll not put my mouth on your dirty hole…”

Jimin wanted to laugh. Yeah he was the dirty one. Who was stolen and forced into prostitution at an young age. He was dirty not a one with the unhealthy obsession with his mother.

“Okay enough playing.go sit on your knees in the floor and  Open your mouth..” 

Jimin knew what was coming.

“Just suck on it.. and don't move your head.. I'll do it myself..”

Jungkook then thoroughly fucked Jimin's mouth. He had a thick cock. It was still shorter in length than his daddy's but in no measure a small dick. He could easily please anyone if he wanted to but he wanted that with just his mommy. His mommy so beautiful and sweet… his eyes always twinkled when smiled… 

 

“Mommy!!! Ahhh… I miss you”

He held Jimin's head with a harsh grip and fucked his throat. Jimin gagged once or twice but that didn't deter him.

“Like it don't you slut..! Stupid bimbo with a perky ass.. always trying to sneak up to rich people for an easy life huh!!”

Jimin eyes teared up.. he didn't know if it was the verbal abuse or physical..

 

Finally Jungkook let him go. He was gasping for breath. Jungkook asked him not to come but that was no problem. It wasn't even possible to be aroused in such conditions of not for drugs in his system.

 

Jungkook was still hard. He went and layed on the bed

 

“Yo! Come back here..Do you need an insert?”

“Insert??” 

“Yeah a penis insert.. if you come I'll punish you.. I have a heart too you know.. I am helping you.

 

_ “Heart…. ! Yeah!!” Jimin scoffed internally. _

 

“On your knees and hands. Ass up”

 

Jimin prepared himself for a sudden intrusion. He was leaking profusely too.. he didn't care about coming as he wasn't enjoying any of this.. just a little bit more.. I'll be over soon..

 

But there was no sign of Jungkook. So he peeked back and saw him fumbling with his phone.. was he?

 

“Hello mommy?”

 

“Yes! Mommy!”

 

“What are you doing now.”

 

Suddenly something thick and long intruded Jimin. He was big…. And didn't even prepare Jimin a bit..Jimin tried to adjust himself and breathing the pain away. Jungkook was pulling back....But there was the second thrust . He whimpered.

 

“Yes! Mommy! Jimin is sweet and we are playing too. … ahhh… mommy Jimin is punching me…Aah !!”

 

Was Mr. Kim such a fool that he didn't know punching from moaning. But everything in this family was messed up. 

 

“Ahh ….. mommy….do…. You… ahhh… love …. Me…..ahhh!”

 

“Mommy….. he is good…...ahhh…..ahhhh… but…. Ahhh… pinching… mommy… aaahh...uuhhh…”

 

“No.. mommy... don't goo….. he feels good mommy. … so…..ahhh.. so ….. good … ahh… mommy…. Keep speaking. … ahhh”

 

Jimin couldn't come even if he wanted to. He was so disgusted.. he was sure mr. Kim knew what was going on… he was playing too...he didn't know why.. Jungkook's thrusts were getting erratic and shallow . He kept thrusting faster and harder.

 

“Mommy!!... Mommy… say you love me!”

 

“Ahhh….ahhhh… mommy….. I love you…….tooooo…… ohohoh…. mommy….”

 

Jungkook pitch was decreasing by every thrust. His knot was starting to form. He finally slowed down and stopped…

 

“Mommy…. I… so…. Good….. love…. Mommy…. mommy..” it was barely over a whisper. Jungkook collapsed over Jimin's back still clutching the phone….

 

He was chanting 'mommy’ as a mantra while he seeded Jimin with his cum. And it was so much.. maybe because he never knotted before… Jimin was whimpering under him.. he was too heavy for Jimin but Jimin had no other way….

 

Few minutes later he came back from the high. Jimin body went a lax too but was woke up but a tight spank against his ass woke him up.. 

 

“Your cunt is loose you whore…. Not much warm either… but I don't have much options do I? I had to take you….” 

 

Jimin stopped registering Jungkook words. There was no use anyways. It was all abusive.. His womb felt warmer …. There was so much cum… and how much time had passed? Why is he still coming?

 

“Hello! Yah mommy… Jimin is asleep.. I tucked him in nicely… don't worry… you can go sleep too .. I'll see you tomorrow mommy.. goodnight.. tell daddy too..”

 

“Move…!! I can't keep kneeling for you…  and i don't think it'll come down any sooner so if you don't want me to pull out roughly now and tear you apart… move!!!!

 

Jimin quickly moved …. It was painful but it was better than Jungkook pulling out his knot.. he was still hard… but had no desire of coming … some part of him was glad that he didn't come.

 

Jungkook laid on his back with Jimin straddled on him still attached.. 

 

“Ahh… so boring… don't look at me..! I don't understand what mommy saw in you… beautiful Omega! My foot… !!”

 

Jungkook's knot eventually came down… it was about an hour or so.. Jimin was sore and wanted a nice bath but Jungkook had clearly instructed him not to move before dozing off.. so he just sat there cursing his fate ..

 

“Oh! It went down..!” First thing Jungkook said after waking up an hour later.. 

“Go wash yourself whore .and come back quickly i am hungry…” 

Jimin was hungry too so he quickly scrambled off to the bathroom. He came back thinking about dinner to see a maiden cleaning up the sheets. Jungkook was on the couch still gloriously naked sweetly chatting with her...

 

“Good for you… noona..”

 

“Yeah! I am proud too..”

 

“I wish mommy would be proud of me too…”

 

“He is… and now you have a new omega too.. he will be more when you give her grandkids jungkookie…”

 

“I am thinking about the same noona…. I want to give him all the happiness..”

 

“You are baby! Want me to wash you off?”

 

“No I am fine.. I'll do it myself.. thank you..”

 

“Goodbye baby…. Take care and call me if you need anything…”

 

Could this household get anymore weirder. Why was that lady speaking to him like a three years old. And baby… Jungkookie… the sweet voice. Jimin can't wait to escape from this nightmare..

 

“Oh ! You are done..”

 

“Yes! Master… master said he was hungry.. do you want me to bring you food?”

 

“yes i am hungry but there was no need for food.”

Jimin was confused.. how else ...oh!! Jimin was doomed wasn't he….

 

Jungkook walked into his bed with a smirk. 

“Come and move along if I move in sleep.. understand?” he commanded.

 

Jimin automatically followed and nodded…

 

He latched onto him and went to sleep leaving behind a sore hungry Jimin wake..

 

“Mommy! I missed you so much…. You too daddy.”

 

“Did you behave with jiminie…?”

 

“Of course mommy… I treated him like a princess.. like you and daddy taught me too…”

 

“Jimin ? Is it true..”

 

Jimin nodded with a fake smile plastered on his lips. The faster Jungkook was back with his mommy the better. He couldn't wait to go.

 

“my Good boy! So proud of you…” Jungkook was still hugging his mommy by his side. And Namjoon patted him on his back.. 

“Good boy.. I am proud of you.. and you too Jimin..”

Jimin didn't miss the lust in Namjoons eyes. Everything was fucked up..

Or maybe Jimin was going insane…..

 

“Mommy… come let's go to my room.. I missed you so much..” he kept tugging on Taehyung's sleeves.

 

“Okay… baby… Joonie you want to come to?”

 

“No baby.. I have some work.. you go ahead..  and kookie play with your mommy today.. tomorrow I want you back at work…”

 

“Okay daddy ..thank you…”

 

“Jiminie you can go rest in your room too… Yoongi will show you the way …” Taehyung said with a smile.. Jimin too reciprocated but on the inside he was dying.

 

Taehyung freshened himself up.. he didn't bother with clothes except for his robe knowing his baby.

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

“But you were with jiminie… isn't he beautiful…. So pretty..”

 

“No.. mommy's prettiest..”

 

“Baby?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Did you ….”

 

“I did mommy but…. I want it with you..”

 

“Okay .. so should we send jiminie back?”

 

Jungkook measured his pros and cons.. as much as he loved his mommy.. he could never be rough with him… his mommy was so delicately beautiful and he won't spoil that.. if he kept jimin it'll be a nice way to let off steam.. but it might change his relationship with his mommy….

 

“Mommy.. I love you but you know what jiminie told me last night?”

 

“What baby?”

Jungkook was sitting on his couch with his mommy on his lap. He was touching his everywhere. It's been too long without his beautiful soft mommy.. he wanted to feel all of him again.

 

“He told how he was abused by so many alphas mommy .. and now he is scared of all alphas .. but I am his friend now so he let me knot him.. but I don't think he was too comfortable with it mommy… now I feel bad…” Jungkook made his sad eyes.

 

“Oh! Baby it is not your fault… I am sorry mommy made a mistake… I'll make it up for you…”

 

“No kookie forgives you. Mommy didn't know either.. I just don't think we should sent him away but I don't want him with me either.. I can wait mommy till he is comfortable enough to come to me by himself..”

 

“Oh baby… such a big boy now… mommy is so proud of you baby… I'll talk into staying him here and don't worry I won't mention you..”

 

Taehyung was really proud of his baby alpha. Maybe Jimin will be a good mate for him one day but he won't force it..  if Jungkook wanted to wait he should… He'll just have to talk to Jimin into staying here.

 

“Mommy? Will you … you let me..?”

 

“Let you what baby?”

 

“Kno-ot you …. You are so beautiful mommy and I want to please you too…”

 

How could Taehyung say no. Jungkook listened to everything, treated Jimin so well .namjoon too was okay with it .. he even encouraged him to do it last night .and his baby deserved a reward.

 

“Okay baby….”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course… but not know.. mommy's bit tired and sore.. want to be in the best form for my baby…”

 

“Okay mommy.... kookie will wait his whole life for you mommy..”

 


End file.
